


Bottom of the Bottle

by riversong_sam



Series: Lessons in Love [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @jkqueenlyPart 6 of the Lessons in Love series collaboration with the amazing @riversong-sam beta read by Sam and @linus-spree thanks!Dean has a lot of thinking to do to find Y/N. But he’s still Dean Winchester, which means trouble finds a way





	Bottom of the Bottle

“Dean you-”  
“Ok, you know what Cas? Get out!”  
“What?”  
“You heard me, get out. I know I asked for your help but you’re getting super annoying with your whole ‘emotional constipation’ crap.” My hands gripped the steering wheel a little tighter as my frustration at not finding Y/N grew.  
“You shouldn’t be alone right now.”  
“Yeah well too bad! Get out!” I yelled.  
Castiel was gone a moment later, leaving me fuming in silence while Led Zepplin’s “Stairway to Heaven” blared.  
I drove for hours. Not really sure where I was going and not really caring. But I wasn’t surprised when autopilot led me to a bar.  
Sitting at the bar with my first beer, I texted Sammy to let him know I would be sleeping in the car. Then I slipped into the bottle with full force.   
“Hey,” she breathed, fingernails scratching lightly over my shoulders. Blonde hair fell in ribbons around her face with wide brown eyes blinking slowly over a perfect smile.  
Her black dress cut low on her chest, and I immediately recognized it as a “hunting dress.” Like the ones only the best of bar girls wore. She knew who she wanted. And tonight it would be me.  
“Buy a girl a drink would ya?” she said, sitting close and resting her hand on my arm.   
Without even thinking I caught the bartender’s attention, then turned to her, smiling.   
“What’s your name lovey lady?” I taunted, trying to guess it in my head. Maybe she could distract me from my feelings.  
“Y/N.”  
“Wait, what?”  
“I’m Shelly,” she said, a little louder.  
“Oh.” My suave act faltered, but I couldn’t let my confusion show. “Hey Shelly, what brings you to this fine place?”  
Smack!  
Stars fluttered around my eyes and my skin burned where she slapped me. I landed hard on the floor.  
“You know what, I don’t know why Y/N has any faith in you. Do you know where she is right now?” Shelly asked.   
“What? You know Y/N? You know where she is?” I shouted back. Hope and guilt swirled into my blood.  
“She’s with me.” Shelly’s mouth moved, but it wasn’t her voice that spoke.  
“Crowley?”  
She smiled and her eyes turned red. “Hello Squirrel.”  
In two seconds I was completely surrounded by everyone in the bar, their black eyes glistening in the dim light.  
“Geez, you’re big enough to be a football team. Team demon. All this just for me?” I said, sitting up slowly. Heat and anger replaced the hope as I realized how trapped I was.   
“It’s a little favor for Y/N, she’s been ever so noisy about your pending rescue and I couldn’t stand to listen to her anymore so I figured I’d nudge you along.”  
“Why did you take her?” I growled, reaching for my gun.   
“Oh you know why.” Crowley laughed, calmly brushing a little dust from the tight fitting dress. “And you know that pretty little gun of yours isn’t going to hurt me, just poor, crying little Shelly. So don’t waste my time.”  
Silence filled the tight circle around me. Everyone waiting for me to talk.  
“You know I’ll find her.” I snarled.  
“Well, you can definitely try. But she’s mine now.”  
With a snap they all left their host skins, leaving me angry, drunk, and on the floor of a bar with a group of confused civilians.  
“I’ve got to find her.”


End file.
